The Made Equal Saga: Venom x Alien
The Made Equal Saga: Venom x Alien is a romance graphic novel published by collaboration of Marvel Comics with Dark Horse Comics. It is part of The Made Equal Saga crossover franchise. The story is a crossover between Marvel's Venom and the Alien franchise and an inspiration on the Shakespearean tragedy Romeo and Juliet. Premise The novel focuses on a male Symbiote and a female Xenomorph starting a star-crossed romantic relationship, which is threatened by a war between their two alien species for the dominance of Earth. They get help from their respective owners and a young human who supports their relationship while also dealing with a corrupt general who seeks to use both races as weapons of mass destruction regardless the collateral damage they can do. Plot It all starts with Dr. Jacob Lewis experimenting on a male Symbiote he had discovered and named Mars, keeping it as a pet in his home. At the same time elsewhere, Dr. Leah Chang had discovered and adopted an female Xenomorph chestburster (which she named Venus) and is doing the same in her home. Both scientists also happen to be keeping the presence of their pets in secret from the military army's obstructive leader General Carter Talbot, who seeks to use powerful lifeforms as weapons for the army. A few months later, Mars has evolved to a higher level and developed human intelligence. At the same time, Venus has grown up and is exploring the world outside in secret under Leah's supervision. Suddenly, Mars and Venus cross paths with each other to both Jacob and Leah's concerns until, after some wondering, the two lifeforms begin to bond peacefully much to their owners' amazement. Meanwhile, the Xenomorph Queen (who has been stranded on Earth since Talbot's mercenaries extracted her from her home planet of Xenomorph Prime) overhears disgusted with the news of the military humans experimenting on her offsprings and exacts to ambush the mercenaries one by one and create new Xenomorphs out of them. In Life Foundation, Dr. Carlton Drake oversees a Symbiote which was extracted from its home planet of Klyntar by rogue astronauts working for the company before leaving. Unknown to him, the Symbiote implanted an offspring within the astronaut who retrieved him and the offspring forces the possessed astronaut into freeing it so that the Symbiote can duplicate itself and possess every Life Foundation employee present. As they continue socializing further (and with Mars sharing his intellect with Venus), Mars and Venus encounter and befriend Max Olsen, Jacob and Leah's high-school student who shares his teachers' beliefs in alien lifeforms' emotional side. Just then, Jacob and Leah are ambushed and cornered by Talbot's mercenaries, who demand information about the aliens they own, forcing Mars and Venus to take action and kill the mercenaries to protect their owners. Max eventually finds a tape containing footage of Talbot's true plans and his confession of little concern for human casualties (as Talbot is heard believing that death is humans' "occupational hazard"). Just as Max and the doctors set out to take the evidences to the reporters, Mars and Venus have a vision of the Xenomorph Queen and the Master Symbiote planning to start a revolution against humanity (and wage war on each other) and also intend to stop them. Under Talbot's orders of not killing the creatures and capturing them alive, the mercenaries prepare non-lethal traps to neutralize and imprison the Xenomorphs and Symbiotes, but both creatures (having adapted to human minds) overcome the mercenaries' traps and decimate them. Just then, the Xenomorphs and Symbiotes begin their war, destroying everything in their path on the progress. Knowing that the two alien races seek a experiment in Talbot's lab which will allow one of the races to progress with unlimited expansion, Mars and Venus manage to extract and manage to retrieve that experiment and take it to a abandoned military facility, where they plan to lure the Xenomorphs and Symbiotes into a trap where they will be burnt to ashes. Talbot chases after them in a mech-suit, but Mars and Venus, having been "bound to life", fuse together to become one unstoppable force and eventually destroy Talbot's armor as Jacob, Leah and Max (who had followed them) prepare the nuclear bombs before the Xenomorphs and Symbiotes arrive. Mars and Venus bid a tearful farewell to their owners before they escape in a hijacked spacecraft as Talbot is cornered and killed by the aliens, which are then killed along with the Queen and the Master Symbiote by the explosion after Jacob, Leah and Max escape. Max takes the evidences of Talbot's crimes to the reporters as the remaining mercenaries are arrested. Jacob and Leah are then visited by Spider-Man and Ellen Ripley, who had noticed that the Symbiote and the Xenomorph the two doctors owned were more than just different of the others, to which Max replies that they were "made equal". Meanwhile, Mars and Venus have landed on another planet and the two resume to live together... and bonded forever. References Category:Marvel Comics Category:Graphic Novels Category:Comics Category:Venom Category:Alien (series) Category:Romance Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Intercompany crossovers Category:The Made Equal Saga